My Only Friend
by Catlover friendly-but-xplosive
Summary: A random death scene I wrote between two of my OCs. It might develop into a longer story, but for now, its a one-shot. Rated T only for the, uh, death scene?


This is a story I wrote surrounding two of my primary Maximum Ride OCs. And I know Flyboys are metal- but this one is just a flying Eraser. So shut up.

Disclaimer: I might hate the things, but I don't own the fandom. But I do own what you don't recognise. The only reason you'll recognise Sonic and Mikki is if you RP with me on The Forgotten Experiments. So that doesn't count, Josh :P

My Only Friend

"Come on come on come on," Sonic muttered desperately to the weakly gasping Mikki. "Breathe, Mik, breathe!"

The otter girl struggled to breathe as Sonic heaved the dead weight of the Flyboy off her best friend, grunting in exertion as she did.

"I hate... these... things," she panted, finally succeeding in letting Mikki breathe. The girl gasped for breath and tried to sit up, but gently Sonic pushed her down again, twitching her tail.

"Don't try to move," she ordered as she bent to inspect the wound on the right side of Mikki's abdomen. It was bleeding heavily, the ominous red stain spreading beneath her clothes. Worry gnawed at the pit of her stomach.

"Son-ic," Mikki gasped out. Instantly her yellow cheetah eyes were on the girl's face as she tried to recall what to do for bleeding. At the School they hadn't taught them first aid.

"What?" she asked concerned. "What is it, Mikki?"

"Flyboy..." Sonic looked up instantly, warily, but there was nothing in the sky, before realising that Mikki meant the one that had injured her.

"Dead," she said, grimly. "Trust me." She had slashed its throat herself and waited until he died. A smile crossed the smaller girl's face.

Finally remembering what to do in the case of bleeding, Sonic ripped half her shirt off and fashioned it into a crude bandage.

"This will hurt," she warned her friend as she lifted her up. Mikki gasped and Sonic felt her heart leap into her throat as she carefully lifted Mikki's shirt.

The wound was exposed in all its gory detail and she stifled a cry as she wound the bandage around her middle. Even that hurt her, the light pressure of the cloth against her exposed abdomen. When she pulled it tight to try to stem the bleeding, Mikki cried out and tried to wriggle away.

Sonic finished and placed a soothing hand on her forehead. It was slippery with sweat and she was pale.

"Oh, Mik," she said, sadly. "I'm so sorry." Mikki's smile was halfway to a grimace.

"It isn't your fault," she said, weakly.

"Hush, save your energy," the cheetah girl said, gently placing a kiss on the girl's forehead. "You have to heal."

"We both know I won't," Mikki said. Sonic didn't reply, even though she knew Mikki was right. She didn't want to acknowledge the painful truth.

"I love you Sonic. Thank you for all you've done for me." The otter girl's voice was fading fast, and Sonic had to lean down to hear her.

"I love you too, Mik," she said softly, leaning the girl against her body and wrapping her arms around her. "I'm glad we got out together."

"So am I." Now she could hardly hear Mikki. She planted a kiss on her sweat matted hair and didn't reply. It was several minutes before either of them talked again.

"I'm so tired." It was Mikki who broke the silence. Sonic was struggling to contain her tears; she had to be strong for Mikki. Just like in the School, she couldn't let her see that she was sad and worried.

"Just sleep, Mik," the older girl said, her voice choked with tears. "I'm here."

"It's alright to cry." As usual, Mikki knew how her friend was feeling. Sonic lost it and her tears cascaded down her cheeks, landing on Mikki's hair.

The otter girl's eyes slowly closed. Sonic turned her around and stared into them, and she struggled to keep them open as her wide pupils covered the soft brown.

"Sleep," Sonic whispered again. "I'm right here." Mikki nodded; so weak she barely moved her head, and closed them, leaning against Sonic's knees. Sonic pressed her mouth to Mikki's forehead.

"I love you, Mik," she said soothingly, her tears contained for now. "Sleep, Mikki, and may you wake in a better place."

Mikki's laboured breathing slowed and then finally stopped. She slumped backwards and Sonic stared at her peaceful, pale face and finally let her tears fall. She stared at the sky and howled her anguish, hugging her only friend's body to her tightly.

"I am going to take you down! Itex will not stand! If it is the last thing I do, I will expose what you do and take you down; for Mikki!"

Her voice echoed through the buildings of the city and curious passersby turned to her, staring at her tail, the otter girl in her arms, and the winged wolf lying dead beside them.


End file.
